Suffering Love
by usei
Summary: "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." Apa kau mengerti tentang perasaan cinta yang menyiksa? Karena semua hal yang terjadi adalah kesalahanku. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya bisa menerima dan mengutuk diriku sendiri. 1st POV. Doppo's POV. Relationship : Hifumi/Doppo


**SUFFERING LOVE by Usei**

 **Pair :** Izanami Hifumi x Kannonzaka Doppo

 **Warning :** First POV. Doppo's POV

 **Genre :** Angst, Dark Past AU, penyiksaan mental

 **Disclaimer :** Hypnosis Mic © King Record, IDEA FACTORY, and Otomate.

 **###########**

 _"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."_

Apa kau mengerti tentang perasaan cinta yang menyiksa?

Karena semua hal yang terjadi adalah kesalahanku. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya bisa menerima dan mengutuk diriku sendiri.

[...]

Meskipun aku sudah berusaha, semua hal tidak pernah sekalipun berjalan lancar. Seperti hari ini, ketika seharusnya aku sudah sampai di rumah, bertemu dengan Hifumi dan _Sensei_ yang akan menginap di rumah kami. Apa daya karena diriku yang payah dan tidak memanfaatkan waktu seefektif mungkin, membuatku harus tertahan lebih lama di kantor.

Malam mendung, jadwal kereta yang telat, seseorang jatuh tersungkur di tangga itu, seorang anak yang menangisi mainannya yang tertinggal, semua, semua, adalah kesalahanku.

Kenapa? Kenapa selalu begini? Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan selama ini? Hidup yang terpuruk, pekerjaan yang membludak, penjualan yang menurun, rambut _kacho_ yang bertambah tipis. Lagi-lagi, aku tak bisa membantu apapun. Keberadaanku seperti sebuah angin topan, yang ketika datang akan merusak dan ketika pergi akan menyisakan kesedihan.

Pintu ini, yang akhirnya aku buka, setelah melewati perjalanan panjang suramnya hidupku. Dibaliknya, keberadaan matahari menyinari. Sinarnya begitu menyilaukan, menyiksa kedua mata. Tapi apa daya, semua salahku, bukan?

"Doppo, selamat datang! Kudengar terdapat gangguan perjalanan kereta. Kau pasti lelah, ya? Ayo cepat bersihkan dirimu dan kita makan. _Sensei_ sudah ada di dalam."

"Iya, maafkan, aku datang terlambat."

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo masuk."

Sambutan yang hangat, senyuman yang menawan. Tak pantas diriku mendapatkannya.

Ketika punggung yang lebih tinggi dariku itu menjauh, dunia rasanya hancur. Isi kepalaku bergumul. Hal yang sering terjadi. Ketika kebaikan itu datang, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lagi-lagi, semua salahku. Perasaan ini selalu timbul ketika bersamanya. Hal yang tak dapat terpisahkan.

"Maafkan aku, _Sensei_ jadi lama menunggu. Maaf, maaf."

"Tidak apa, Doppo- _kun_. Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Lagipula, di sini nyaman. Makanannya pun enak. Ayo, kita nikmati bersama."

"Terima kasih."

Aku mendudukan diri di sebelah _Sensei_ , seraya menikmati tempura buatan Hifumi. Rasanya enak, _seasoning_ -nya pas. Setidaknya perutku yang tak terisi seharian ini merasa bahagia. Bekal buatan Hifumi yang kubawa hari ini lupa aku makan karena pekerjaan yang menuntut.

Selama menikmati makan malam, kami mengobrol santai. Televisi menanyangkan acara komedi. Di saat yang sama Hifumi tertawa seakan rahangnya hampir lepas.

"Hifumi- _kun_. Aku benar-benar terkesan. Masakan buatanmu enak, " _Sensei_ tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya _Sensei_ datang ke tempat kami dan makan malam masakan buatan Hifumi. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pola makan Doppo- _kun_."

"Ah."

Hifumi terbahak. Mengalahkan suara penonton di televisi yang terpingkal karena aksi _tsukkomi_ sang komedian.

"Syukurlah. Pertama kali datang berkonsultasi, Doppo- _kun_ terlihat sangat kurus. Pekerjaannya padat, aku khawatir ia kurang makan."

"Maafkan aku, _Sensei_."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Aku tak mengerti kenapa, namun kembali, perasaan aneh ini muncul. Karena ketika matahari berbicara, semesta akan teringat dosanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, _Sensei_."

Lagi-lagi, perasaan ini. Sensasi ini.

"Doppo akan selalu hidup sehat..."

Menelan ludah. Sesuatu mengganjal di sana.

"Karena ia akan _selalu_ bersamaku."

Ketika matahari tersenyum, semesta terguncang. Sinarnya yang menyiksa, menusuk jantungku, kemudian mencabiknya. Mengingatkan aku pada diriku yang payah. Mata tidak bisa fokus, mengedip canggung. Dadaku naik turun. Napasku tercekat. Jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Doppo- _kun_?"

Sensei memanggilku. Aku harus menjawabnya. Tetapi entah kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar.

"Doppochin?"

Izanami Hifumi dan kesalahan yang kuperbuat.

"Doppo- _kun_ , wajahmu pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?" _Sensei_ mendekatiku. Meletakkan telapak tangan di dahi yang mulai berkeringat. Aku tak mengerti ada apa. Jantung ini berlomba dengan napasku yang memburu, secara otomatis.

Seperti dugaanku, _Sensei_ adalah penyelamat. Tubuhku kembali stabil hanya dengan berbicara dengannya. Hifumi panik dan mengambil segelas air dari keran. Aku meminumnya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Sepertinya, kau sangat lelah sampai sesak napas begitu," Wajah _Sensei_ terlihat khawatir. Tidak, tidak boleh begini. Aku tidak boleh menyusahkan hidup Sensei. Kalau tidak, hal buruk akan terjadi karena kesalahanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku merasa sangat buruk. Malam ini seharusnya adalah malam menyenangkan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama teman, mengobrol hingga pagi menjelang sambil menikmati makanan enak. Namun karena aku, semua menjadi sebuah kegagalan baru.

 _Sensei_ menyarankan kepadaku untuk segera beristirahat. Awalnya kumenolak, namun ia memaksaku. _Sensei_ tidur di sofa, sedangkan aku dan Hifumi menggelar futon di lantai. Sesungguhnya aku sulit terlelap. Isi kepalaku penuh. Aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku berusaha mengubahnya demi _Sensei_ yang sudah membantuku, namun sangat sulit.

Aku terbangun. Mendudukan diri di atas futon. Hifumi terbaring tidak jauh dariku. Langit malam yang agak mendung sedikit terintip dari balik gordin yang tersibak.

Saat aku menoleh ke sisi kiriku, aku melihat wajah tidur Hifumi. Sudut matanya tergenang air mata. Hal yang sering terjadi hampir setiap malam. Alis mengerut dalam. Mimpi itu pasti datang lagi. Mimpi tentang kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membayangi hidupnya sepanjang waktu.

Napasku terengah. Sesak sekali. Melihatnya membuatku sesak. Sesuatu mengganjal di leherku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Hal ini selalu terjadi. Cengkraman itu semakin kuat. Menanamkan diri pada kegelapan.

Semua adalah kesalahanku. Air mata itu. Wajah berpeluh itu. Mimpi buruk yang menggerayanginya itu.

Salahku. Salahku. Salahku. Salahku.

"Doppo- _kun_?"

Aku mendengar suara yang familiar. Seseorang terbangun. Ketika mata kami bertemu, aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang terkejut. Segera, tubuhnya mendekat dengan panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mencekik lehermu sendiri?" Ia berusaha keras melepas cengkraman pada leher yang sesak ini. Sungguh bodoh. _Sensei_ mengetahuinya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku?

"Ada apa? Kalian belum tidur?" Hifumi terbangun. Ia mengusap matanya. Air mata itu tidak tersisa. Apakah mungkin tidak tersisa? Atau, memang tidak pernah ada?

"Hifumi- _kun_ , Doppo- _kun_ dia..."

" _Sensei_." Aku menarik lengan bajunya, memberikan isyarat apapun itu bentuknya agar ia mengurungkan niat. Ia hanya terdiam memandangiku dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Tidak ada apapun, Hifumi- _kun_. Aku terbangun karena ingin minum." Tubuhnya bangkit dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi bingung Hifumi. Tak lama kemudian, ia menatapku dan tersenyum cerah. Tangannya menggapai ujung rambutku dan memainkannya.

"Doppo, ayo tidur lagi."

Hentikan. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Bertahun-tahun telah terlewati. Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha. Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba.

Aku rasa, aku telah mencapai batasku.

Ketika semua orang terlelap, hanya aku yang jatuh ke dasar jurang masa lalu.

[...]

Hifumi adalah orang baik. _Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bersedia menjadi temanku_. Pertama kali berbicara dengannya, aku merasa pusing, karena ia berbicara dengan sangat cepat. Suaranya tinggi, meracau seperti sirine. Ia sering melompat riang tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Hal sekecil apapun akan membuatnya bahagia. Ia suka sekali memelukku. Katanya _'Doppo seperti anak kucing yang tersesat dan aku akan jadi pengurusnya'_. Hifumi lebih sering membuatku kesal daripada membuatku senang.

Tapi, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku menyukai dirinya yang begitu.

Ia adalah anak yang ceria, dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan yang ada di dunia. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang anak penyendiri yang sulit berkomunikasi. Sejak dulu, Hifumi memiliki wajah aktraktif, tidak sejalan dengan perilakunya. Anak-anak perempuan manapun terpesona dengan auranya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu seperti apa Hifumi yang sebenarnya.

Namun...

Aku selalu terbayang-bayang wajahnya. Ekspresi yang menyiksa, meninggalkan luka.

Hari itu, hari yang sama ketika aku menjemput adikku di taman bermain, Hifumi dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia mengalami syok berat sampai tak dapat mengenaliku lagi. Kejadian itu membekas di dalam ingatannya. Beberapa kali ia berteriak panik. Aku melihat setiap aku datang mengunjunginya.

Ia hanya seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun. Tak pernah ada pikiran bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Dokter mengatakan ia mengalami keguncangan jiwa yang serius. Hifumi membutuhkan dukungan dari siapapun yang dekat dengannya.

Apa yang aku pikirkan saat mendengarnya?

 _Kenapa aku begitu bodoh meninggalkannya sendirian di sana._

Hanya satu kalimat yang terus menghantuiku.

Butuh beberapa minggu hingga Hifumi sadar akan lingkungannya. Ia sudah mengenaliku lagi. Selalu sama, ia tersenyum lebar seakan bibirnya akan sobek ketika aku datang. Ia berisik seperti biasa, menceritakan tentang makanan rumah sakit yang begitu hambar hingga membuatnya mual.

Hingga hari itu tiba, hari dimana langit hampir menangis disertai angin kencang. Aku mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah. Ruangan tempat Hifumi berbaring terasa gelap, karena langit di balik jendela sudah menangis tersedu. Tubuhku yang sedikit kuyup bergetar saat aku melihat ia terbangun dengan wajah berkeringat dan suara jeritan. Sebelumnya, seorang perawat wanita pergi berlari meminta maaf. Ia tak menyangka anak yang dirawat itu tidak terlelap.

"Doppo..."

Ekspresi itu meninggalkan luka. Ketika kilat semangat di matanya telah hilang, terganti dengan ketakutan. Seorang Kannozaka Doppo teringat dosanya ketika bibir itu mengucap kalimat.

"Kenapa..."

Karena semua adalah kesalahanku.

[...]

Seminggu telah terlewati, aku belum berani menemui _Sensei_.

Hari ini pekerjaanku padat, namun aku masih sempat meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang. Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, Hifumi datang menggunakan jas nya membawakan bekalku yang tertinggal. Semua rekan wanita terpesona dengannya. Lagi-lagi, ia berulah dan menggoda mereka.

"Kannonzaka- _san_."

Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

"Apakah benar kau tinggal bersama Hifumi- _san_?"

Aku harus bagaimana? Sama halnya ketika beberapa waktu lalu, Hifumi datang menjemputku dengan pakaian tempurnya. Orang-orang memandangi kami, _tidak_ , orang-orang hanya memandanginya. Keberadaanku seperti bayangan saja. Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu, karena semua salahku, salahku dan salahku. Mahluk sepertiku memang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Atau, mahluk sepertiku _harus_ ada agar semua orang merasa dirinya lebih baik.

"Benar."

Mereka berteriak histeris.

"Hifumi- _san_ bilang kami boleh berkunjung ke klubnya. Boleh kami meminta kontaknya? Tadi, kami terlalu malu untuk memintanya. Habisnya, terlalu tampan."

Aku menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang sudah kutulisi nomor. Rasa gelisah itu datang lagi ketika mereka terlihat riang gembira.

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, bekal makanan Kannozaka- _san_ kelihatan enak."

"Ini buatan Hifumi."

Kembali, mereka histeris. Salahku karena tidak bisa berbohong.

"Uwaaah, Kannonzaka- _san_. Kau beruntung sekali bersahabat dengan orang sepertinya. Sudah tampan, pintar masak lagi."

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Kata-kata sarkasme yang disebut dengan berbisik, _'Tidak seperti Kannonzaka-san'_.

Ya, tak apa. Lagipula memang beginilah aku. Namun seseorang selalu bilang aku manusia yang beruntung karena berteman dengan orang sekelas Hifumi. Mereka iri. _Mereka ingin menggantikan posisiku._

Tentu saja, hal itu tidak mungkin.

Karena...

[...]

Benar, Hifumi adalah teman yang baik. Ia tampan dan pintar mengurus diri. Namun, sekaligus ia adalah kekasih yang posesif. Ada kalanya, ia cemberut seperti ikan kembung hanya karena aku pulang bersama seorang rekan kerja wanita. Padahal ia hanya tidak tahu, bahwa wanita itu terus menempel padaku untuk mencari tahu mengenai dirinya.

"Wanita itu siapa?"

Ia akan bertanya dengan wajah memerah menahan cemburu. Pada saat yang sama, rutinitas itu akan dimulai.

Selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi? Ia akan menggotongku ke kamar dengan paksa, menenggelamkanku pada lembutnya ciuman itu. Selama lidah dan tangan itu menjamahiku, aku terus berpikir keras. Dadaku kembali menyempit. Napasku memburu.

Tidak, bukan karena sentuhannya.

Karena kata-katanya yang ia selingi di setiap cumbuannya.

"Doppo akan _selalu_ ada di sisiku."

Dunia akan berakhir kalau saja aku tetap hidup.

Aku tak ingat kapan semuanya berubah seperti ini. Kurasa semenjak hidupku masuk ke dalam gua gelap tak berpenghuni dan kemudian ia datang membawa cahaya lalu menarikku keluar dari sana. Berikutnya? Kejamnya dunia, ketika aku tersungkur ke dalam kedepresian.

Sebab, semenjak hari penuh badai itu. Ketika ia bertanya "Kenapa", semua di mulai dari sana.

Atap sekolah yang terbuka lebar, langit cerah musim panas dan jiwaku yang hilang ke neraka. Bibir itu tiba-tiba menyambarku, mengecup dan meninggalkan jejak. Apa yang kuperbuat? Aku ingin pergi dari sana kalau saja ia tidak mengucapkan kalimat sihir itu dan membekukan hidupku.

"Doppo akan selalu ada di sisiku, 'kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam tak menjawab, menerima cumbuan basah bertubi-tubi itu di bawah teriknya matahari yang menusuk kulit.

Aku mencintainya. Aku tak bohong. Keberadaannya menjadi sebuah keharusan. Ah, mungkin itu sebabnya. _Namun keberadaannya adalah sebuah pelatuk._ Pelatuk yang akan menembus otakku sehingga tanpa sadar tangan ini mencekik leher yang tersiksa.

Karena semua adalah kesalahanku.

Hifumi adalah orang yang baik. Namun hidupnya penuh dengan trik. Baru saja ia menggelamkanmu dalam sumber kebahagian dan sedetik kemudian ia akan memandangimu rendah. Tak ada yang tahu hal itu kecuali diriku.

[...]

 _Sensei_ tidak sabar. Ia menelepon dan memintaku untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Menemuinya. Aku merasa tak enak menolaknya jadi aku tetap datang.

"Doppo- _kun_ , bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

Aku terdiam bermenit-menit. Membuat orang itu memasang wajah khawatir. Aku, aku, aku tidak tahu.

" _Sensei_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tanpa sebuah penjelasan, tak mungkin orang itu mengerti. Ia hanya menyarankan agar aku tidak sendirian. _Sensei_ meminta izin untuk menelepon seseorang. Ia berbicara melalui ponsel di sudut ruangan agar aku tidak mendengarnya. Namun, tanpa diberitahu pun, aku bisa menebak siapa yang ia telepon.

"Doppo- _kun_. Untuk saat ini, perbanyak beristirahat ya. Jika sudah merasa lebih baik, kau boleh bicara padaku."

Tidak. Bukan begitu. Bukan begitu, _Sensei_. Aku ingin mengatakannya namun aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Semakin berpikir semakin aku merasa bersalah. Berusaha mengucapkannya saja tidak bisa.

 _Sensei_ , aku butuh bantuanmu. Apakah kau tidak melihatnya? Sesuatu menusukku dari dalam. Aku sudah mencapai batasnya.

Namun aku urung. Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang linglung, aku pergi menuju akhir hidupku.

Pertama kali aku bertemu _Sensei_ , rasanya seperti aku menemukan surga. Ia mendengarkanku dengan jeli. Memberiku banyak saran. Aku pikir aku akan sembuh. Aku akan memiliki hidup yang baru, mengubah semuanya dan membawa seseorang ke dalamnya.

Namun, ketika Hifumi mengetahuinya, ia memintaku agar aku mengenalkannya pada _Sensei_ dengan kedok seorang _stalker_ wanita yang berbahaya sedang mengancam nyawanya. Awalnya aku menolak, namun kata-kata rayuan itu datang dan mendorongku ke jurang.

"Doppochin. Bukankah kau akan selalu berada di sisiku? Salah?"

Semua adalah kesalahanku. Hifumi yang penuh trik. Hifumi yang penuh kebahagiaan, sebagiannya telah aku renggut. Hifumi yang menemukan diriku yang menyedihkan. Hifumi yang tak mau bersama selain denganku, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Hifumi yang tak ingin sendirian. Hifumi yang membutuhkan perhatian. Hifumi yang mengurungku dalam sangkar cinta yang tak tertembus. Semua salahku dan salahku. Karena aku adalah orang yang akan bergantung karena sikapku. Karena aku orang yang payah.

Duniaku akan berakhir sampai tubuhku tak sanggup lagi. Dalam diam aku akan perlahan mati dengan leher yang tercekik.

Karena ketika kalimat sihir itu terucap, tubuh dan pikiranku kembali ke masa lalu dimana langit menangis sendu dan seseorang bertanya kepadaku. Kedua matanya memendam kebencian dan kecintaan sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

 _"Kenapa Doppo tidak berada di sisiku? Karena Doppo pergi semua jadi seperti ini."_

 _"Katakan padaku, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau akan selalu ada di sisiku kan?"_

Saat itu pula, pertama kalinya aku merasa leherku tercekik tanganku sendiri.

 _"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."_

Sampai kuku ini menembus kulit leherku.

 **End.**

 _ **A/N : Lama tidak posting fic tau2 posting fic hipumai. Udah lama gak buka akun sendiri. Wakakakak. Fic ini suram sih. Berlatar belakang bahwa apa yang terjadi sama Hifumi di masa lalu disebabkan oleh Doppo. Sedangkan Hifumi sebenarnya posesif, dia pengen punya seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkan dia dan dia memilih Doppo. Situasi trauma Hifumi thd perempuan di manfaatkan oleh Hifumi untuk mengikat Doppo. Fic ini juga dipublish di AO3. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**_


End file.
